


shatter me

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finally up?" Wonshik asked, intent on getting Hongbin a bag of blood. "I suppose you're hungry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	shatter me

**Author's Note:**

> There's vague hyuk/ken in this just like there was in the last fic but I don't feel like I can put them in the pairing list as of now.

Sanghyuk cracked a wide yawn, and Hakyeon elbowed him in the ribs sharply. "You need to be paying attention," Hakyeon hissed. 

"I'm tired," Sanghyuk griped, rubbing at his side where Hakyeon had hit him.

"That doesn't matter," Hakyeon said. "Do you think a vamp will stop and ask politely if you're too sleepy to be attacked? No." 

"There hasn't been a sucker attack in this area in ages, they're all concentrated on other parts of the city," Sanghyuk mumbled. 

"It's that kind of thinking that gets people killed," Hakyeon snapped, and Sanghyuk fell silent sullenly. 

Hakyeon knew he was being a bit hard on Sanghyuk lately, but the kid was getting complacent, and Hakyeon would _not_ lose him to an arrogant rookie mistake. They were putting him in the field so much lately, mostly with Hakyeon. They were testing him, Hakyeon knew. He'd lost one of his mentors to vampirism, and his other mentor's — Hakyeon's — reputation had been slipping even before that. And then the suspension had forced a break in his training. They were seeing where he stood, throwing him out into the water and seeing if he'd sink or swim. And Hakyeon wasn't going to let him drown. 

Sanghyuk shivered into his coat, mumbling something that sounded whiny, but he'd have to suck it up. Vampire hunting always seemed exciting, but mostly it was a lot of long, dull nights with nothing to really see. Sanghyuk wasn't used to patrolling, and he'd gotten bored fast. The cold weather wasn't helping things either. It took patrolling, which was already tedious, and made it uncomfortable as well.

At least it was easy to cover up all that need to be covered in this weather. It wouldn't do for their tattoos to be flashing about, not on patrols and not on fishing trips, nor would it be good for anyone to see the fresh bites on Hakyeon's neck. He hadn't thought that through. 

Sanghyuk yawned again, and it made _Hakyeon_ yawn as well, and when he'd finished he saw Sanghyuk was looking at him smugly. "Shut up, you little shit," Hakyeon said.

"I didn't say anything," Sanghyuk said innocently. 

"You were _thinking_ —" Hakyeon began, but he cut off when his wards rippled, warming uncomfortably quickly.

Beside him, Sanghyuk stopped walking, head swivelling alertly. "Is that Tae—"

"No," Hakyeon said. 

Both he and Sanghyuk looked behind themselves, searching through the shadows. Something was coming. 

Then Sanghyuk was whirling, and Hakyeon jolted, searching, finding that the vamp had come from the front of them rather than the back. Sanghyuk's silver dagger was already drawn, and the vamp grabbed out at him, but it didn't seem right, Hakyeon's wards—   
Suddenly Hakyeon was hit, hard, from behind, and the sunburst on his back sent out a shock. The impact caused him to go sprawling onto his front, knocking his forehead against the cement, dazing him. 

Someone was screaming, and Hakyeon tried to blink the spots out of his vision, tried to get his bearings to help. He rolled over as the screams cut off, and he fumbled for his dagger, struggling to his feet. 

But it was already over. Two, there'd been two of them. A male and a female. A team, or maybe a pair. Maybe both. They were dead now. 

Hakyeon half expected to see Taekwoon standing above them, thinking that he must have come to the rescue, but it was just Sanghyuk, dagger dripping red onto the cement. He was breathing heavily, jaw clenched and eyes feverish as he stared down at the vamps dead on the ground. They were fairly clean kills, Sanghyuk had acted quickly and taken them out while they were still stunned from their wards. The vamps had clearly thought they were civilians; a foolish mistake.

Sanghyuk tore his eyes away from the bodies, meeting Hakyeon's gaze, and then he grinned, something wild in it. "I killed them," he said, the pant heavy in his voice. "My first kill."

"Yeah," Hakyeon said numbly, and Sanghyuk's grin split, a giddy laugh spilling out.

"Did you see? No, I suppose you didn't— are you okay? You're bleeding," Sanghyuk said, all in a rush.

Hakyeon reached up to touch his fingertips to where the skin of his forehead was stinging, and they came away bloody. It was a scrape, nothing bad, he probably wouldn't even have a bump tomorrow. "I'm okay."

Sanghyuk grinned harder. "That was— wow—" 

There was a buzzing in Hakyeon's ears that had nothing to do with the blow to his head. It muffled Sanghyuk's exuberant chatter until it became less than background noise.

That had been bad. He should have been able to tell there had been two vamps from the get-go, shouldn't have been put down so easily. What if he had been alone? Sanghyuk was the rookie, so why had he been able to hold his own when Hakyeon hadn't? Jesus fucking Christ, what was _wrong_ with him? 

Sanghyuk was positively vibrating with energy. He had reacted so fast, had downed the vamps in less than twenty seconds. Yes, technically Hakyeon's wards had probably caused one of the vamps to pause, but that seemed beside the point. Hakyeon wished he had seen it. 

"Come on," Hakyeon said, a little hollowly. Sanghyuk cut off, looking at him, waiting for orders. Hakyeon realized, very suddenly, that Sanghyuk wasn't going to be needing to take orders from him for much longer, if this was how he was progressing. Sanghyuk had always done well in the field, Hakyeon remembered. He was a bit of a flop in training, but in their previous encounters with vamps in the field— he'd outshined his peers in many ways. Hakyeon just hadn't fully realized, had been too focused on Sanghyuk's training in the safety of HQ. 

Sanghyuk wasn't going to shine there. He was going to thrive where the danger was real. He didn't do practice runs. It was all or nothing. 

Hakyeon took a shaky breath. "We need to go back to HQ to report this. Our shift is nearly over anyway."

Sanghyuk nodded readily. "Right." He stepped over the male vamp's body. "Do we just leave them?"

"Yeah," Hakyeon said. "For now. HQ will decide whether someone should be sent to pick them up or not." 

Sanghyuk nodded, and then he strode down the street, back straight and strides sure, and Hakyeon found he was the one trailing behind, trembling and feeling a little lost. 

——

Jaehwan watched from his perch on a tiled rooftop as Hakyeon and Sanghyuk made their way down the street, leaving the motionless bodies of the two vampires they'd just killed sprawled on the sidewalk. Sanghyuk was childlike in his excitement. It was somewhat endearing. Jaehwan smirked. 

He sensed movement behind him and turned, already suspecting— yes, Taekwoon had come to flit onto the roof with him. Jaehwan had figured he'd be around, somewhere, stalking his little pet, making sure he stayed safe. It nearly made Jaehwan gag.

"Keeping an eye on your pet, eh, Taekwoon? Not doing too good of a job, he just face-planted into the cement. I was expecting a bit more from him, to be honest."

Taekwoon didn't rise to the bait. "What are you doing here, Jaehwan?" he asked softly.

"I am watching the humans, of course," Jaehwan said, making a sweeping motion at Hakyeon and Sanghyuk, far down the street. "Trying to understand, exactly, what it is that you see in them." 

Taekwoon's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Jaehwan made a show of looking affronted. "Perhaps I am overcome with brotherly love, and simply wish to build a bridge of understanding between us." 

"You do not care that much," Taekwoon said, voice flat. 

"No, I don't," Jaehwan agreed, dropping the act, his face smoothing over. "I am simply curious, as I am sure you can well imagine. You've always been so, well—" He gave Taekwoon a speaking glance before looking back at the humans. "I was hoping I'd be able to see what it is about Hakyeon that has enticed you. I'm not going to lie, if he has any charms, they are utterly lost on me." He tilted his head to the side. "The little one, though, he is... appealing," he whispered, looking at Sanghyuk's pert little ass, then laughed. "But still, humans, Taekwoon, really? Fragile, fleeting little creatures, with their breakable bodies, their heartbeats like the ticking of a clock. Of all the things to let slip through a crack in your armor." Jaehwan shook his head. "I always thought you were stronger than this."

"Loving someone is not a weakness, Jaehwan," Taekwoon murmured.

Jaehwan snorted. "Isn't it, though?" He thought about Wonshik's madness, about how Taekwoon would unravel if someone stopped Hakyeon's heart beating. "I'll take a nice, hard fuck over romance any day." 

"You are our master's creature," Taekwoon said. "He would burst with pride if he saw you now." There was no praise in the statement. 

Jaehwan gave a one shouldered shrug. "He was right though, wasn't he? Especially about getting involved with humans. It will only lead to devastation." Taekwoon frowned, looking like he might counter, but Jaehwan spoke instead. "Hakyeon is a human, and not just any human, a hunter, but even more than that— have you seen him? He is sunlight personified, and you've left him with two options that are no doubt equally horrifying for him." Jaehwan held up two fingers, ticking the options off. "Either he gets to grow old, slowly, time destroying him like a poison, and the whole while you'll have to watch, knowing that every dawn brings him closer to oblivion. And he won't be able to stop it, not the steady progression of time nor the despair that will fill your body to the marrow of your bones as you watch him die," Jaehwan said lowly, holding his index finger up. "Or he lets you kill him, lets you drain the light out of him, his very essence, to become what he hates most, condemning him to an eternity of darkness and blood." Jaehwan laughed, the sound echoing in the night. "You've damned him either way."

Taekwoon's face had twisted, hands balling into fists, and Jaehwan felt pity for him. 

"Can you really tell me," Jaehwan whispered, "that love is not a weakness?"

Taekwoon looked away, breathing out through his nose angrily. "Leave," he said harshly, and Jaehwan sighed, turning to flit down to the sidewalk, but Taekwoon spoke again, very softly. "And leave Sanghyuk alone. He's just a boy."

Jaehwan flipped him off and then jumped from the roof, falling four stories to land lightly on his feet. He melted into the darkness, heading home at a smooth, slithery run. He wasn't going to harm Sanghyuk, wasn't going to tear his heart to pieces, neither figuratively nor literally, which was more than he could say for Taekwoon and Hakyeon. In fact, he rather thought his plans for Sanghyuk were downright agreeable.

He just wanted to fuck him. Possibly multiple times. It would depend on how long it took Jaehwan to get bored. The challenge was going to be getting Sanghyuk to let it happen, but with his mentors being, well, who they were, and their rather bad life choices, Jaehwan thought the outlook was positive. 

And he'd seen the way Sanghyuk had swallowed when he'd looked at Jaehwan, the shiver that had run up his spine. Sweet, soft, _easy_. It was going to be so easy. Jaehwan was utterly looking forward to it. And maybe he'd see what it was exactly that Taekwoon found so appealing about fucking a human. In three hundred years as a vampire, Jaehwan had never thought to do it before. 

He did so like new experiences.

——

Sanghyuk was a celebrity among the trainees for approximately a week, and it made Hakyeon roll his eyes fondly. He didn't want the kid to get a big head, but he also wanted him to enjoy his moment in the sun. He had, genuinely, saved Hakyeon's skin, even if he didn't realize it. 

"Is this how you thank me?" Sanghyuk moaned as he slumped dramatically over the pile of paperwork he'd been procrastinating on.

"Killing vamps is a lot of paperwork, what can I say?" Hakyeon said teasingly. Sanghyuk gave a small wail of despair that cut off when Hakyeon tossed the keys to the car on his desk. "That's how I thank you." 

Sanghyuk's eyes widened. "You're giving me the car?"

"I am letting you _borrow_ the car," Hakyeon said. "I know you've got a lot of things to do these next few days, places to go, so. Don't crash it," he added sternly. 

"I won't," Sanghyuk said quickly, and Hakyeon laughed, turning and walking away. "Hey, wait— where are you going?"

"Home," Hakyeon said simply. "I finished my paperwork, unlike some people."

Sanghyuk blew a raspberry at his back.

The sun wasn't up, the sky still black as pitch when Hakyeon exited the townhouse HQ was nestled under. But it was less late and more early, probably around four in the morning. It wouldn't be long, a few hours, until dawn. Any sensible vamp would be heading underground now. 

Hakyeon considered going to Taekwoon's place, but discarded the idea sadly. His amulet pinged at him as he began to head to his own apartment. He was expecting Kyungsoo to come by this morning, and it wouldn't do to miss him. He wanted to make sure his wards were alright, after the vampire invasion they'd suffered. And he wanted to talk to Kyungsoo more in depth about Sanghyuk's tats. 

After the oak tree, Sanghyuk would probably want to get the staked heart. That would have to wait until he wasn't a trainee anymore, since it wasn't good to get too many warded tats in rapid succession. But Hakyeon knew Sanghyuk wasn't going to be a trainee much longer. He would be eighteen soon, and it sounded so young to Hakyeon's ears, but he was ready. He'd been ready. Hakyeon had just refused to see it. 

Hakyeon was in denial for many reasons. The nearer Sanghyuk got to being officially a hunter meant the closer he was to finally breaking away, going solo. That was hard for Hakyeon in its own right, because Sanghyuk was his protege, his ward, of a sort, and he was still such a child in Hakyeon's eyes.

But more than that, Sanghyuk going solo meant Hakyeon could retire. He wasn't doing any real good hunting anymore, all he had left was to pass what wisdom he could onto Sanghyuk and then let the kid fly. 

And once Hakyeon's retirement came— what then? Hakyeon knew he was building up to some sort of decision, but he still wasn't ready yet. 

He shook his head, trying to dispel those thoughts. He picked up his pace, pulling his hands out of his pockets so he could swing his arms to gain momentum. His shoes made nearly no noise against the pavement as he began to run, the feather tattoos that wound around his ankles and up his calves silencing his steps. The morning air was cold, making his exhalations visible, little puffs of steam. Shame the sun tattoo on his back didn't actually do anything to keep him physically warm. His fingertips were freezing, and the icy air stung at his cheeks.

As he rounded the corner to his street, the amulet around his neck pinged at him, heating up against his skin, and his wards began to prickle while his chain remained silent. Hakyeon laughed breathlessly, stopping in his tracks. "I told you, you shouldn't be following me. You're so stubborn," he called to the empty street, looking around to no avail. "Where are you?" The amulet around his neck was still tittering at him, warm and content. "I know you're here, I can sense you." 

There was no response. So, he wanted to play games. Hakyeon laughed again, feeling all the tension bleed out of him, all the fear and negative thoughts, the worry. He called out, "Catch me, then." He resumed running, faster than before, feeling the strain in his legs. His wards prickling at him. They never liked this, but they were used to it by now. Used to Taekwoon. 

The amulet around his neck was downright hot as Hakyeon tore through the door that led into the stairwell up to his apartment. Hakyeon bounded up the stairs, fumbling for his key. His fingers trembled as he unlocked his front door faster than he'd previously thought humanly possible and bolted through it, leaving it open behind him. His heart was hammering in his chest, lungs burning. He leapt through the kitchen, and finally, _finally_ , could directly sense Taekwoon, the house wards informing Hakyeon that he'd stepped inside the apartment.

Hakyeon squealed but didn't stop moving, racing through the living room and skidding into his hallway. He'd made it into his bedroom before there were suddenly arms wrapping around his middle and pulling him back, against a warm body. Hakyeon laughed breathlessly and arched, the back of his head pressing against a solid shoulder, and then there was a mouth on the side of his neck, blunt teeth nipping at his skin. Hakyeon's wards sizzled with a shock but didn't go off. 

"Do it," Hakyeon gasped out, hands clutching at the arms wrapped securely around his stomach. "Taekwoon, please."

Taekwoon bit down, but his teeth were still blunt, and Hakyeon whined. Taekwoon moved up to nip at his ear, whispering against the shell, "Later." 

"We don't have a lot of time, you'll have to go soon—" Hakyeon began, but one of Taekwoon's hands had slid up his chest, fingers ghosting over his neck, before taking his jaw and turning his face to the side gently. Then Taekwoon's mouth was on his, kissing him insistently. His other hand stayed clamped around Hakyeon's middle, preventing him from turning so they could face one another. Hakyeon whimpered, squirming a bit even as his mouth dropped open, letting Taekwoon flick his tongue inside. 

"We have enough time for this," Taekwoon whispered, pulling away enough to look Hakyeon in the eyes. 

Hakyeon could fall into those eyes. He raised a hand, touching the side of Taekwoon's face with his fingertips. "Yes."

Taekwoon carefully lowered him to the bed. 

——

"Should we wake him up?" Wonshik asked, foot tapping in agitation. He had had to stop pacing because Jaehwan had snapped at him, but sitting on the couch was just making him more tense. 

"If you ask that again, I will rip your face off," Jaehwan said lightly, not looking away from his laptop screen. 

"What if something's wrong? What if he's— what if—"

"He's resting, Wonshik. He needs to eat and rest. We've been through this. Now shut up and let me watch my show." Jaehwan settled further back into his armchair, pushing his sunglasses further up his nose. 

Yes, Jaehwan had said that. But Wonshik couldn't help but worry. Every night Hongbin kept sleeping in later and later, or earlier, depending on how one was measuring time. For Wonshik, it was late. Hongbin was asleep far more often than he was awake these nights. 

Wonshik pressed his lips together, crossing his arms as he leaned against the back of the couch. He stared, unblinking, at the hallway, waiting.

At nearly three o'clock, the sound of slow, shuffling footsteps reached Wonshik's ears. He sat up, catching movement in the hall, Hongbin, and Wonshik was on his feet, already turning to the kitchen. Jaehwan paused his video, the sound cutting off and leaving a ringing silence. 

"Finally up?" Wonshik asked, intent on getting Hongbin a bag of blood. "I suppose you're hungry."

Where Wonshik had come to expect Hongbin's echo, Jaehwan's voice came instead.

"Wonshik," Jaehwan said, something in his voice urgent, and Wonshik whirled.

Hongbin was leaning against the doorframe, peering around, eyes wide. He seemed—

"Hongbin?" Wonshik said, feeling strangely unsteady. Hongbin's head whipped around so he could stare at Wonshik, gaze steady, clear. "Hongbin," Wonshik repeated, the name catching in his throat.

"Wonshik," Hongbin gasped, and if Wonshik's heart had still been beating, it would have stuttered just then. "Oh god." Wonshik was by his side in a flash, and Hongbin didn't flinch, but he did give a sort of dry sob. "What have you done, oh god, you're a vampire—"

Wonshik reached out, grasping Hongbin's shoulders, trying to look at his face. "Are you—" Are you Hongbin? Are you _my_ Hongbin? "How much do you remember?"

"I—" Hongbin's eyes glazed over for a moment and then he clenched them shut, shaking his head. "Enough, I remember enough. It all feels like some strange dream, or like I've been drugged. But I remember." His face was the picture of despair. "I thought— I don't know, a lot of things didn't filter through— I knew who you were but I didn't— I couldn't make the connect— I couldn't _think_ about anything besides—"

"I know," Wonshik said, giving him a little shake. "It's okay, I know."

"What have you _done_?" Hongbin asked again, and Wonshik didn't even know where to begin. It was going to be a long story, one Wonshik scarcely knew how to tell. For all that he'd dreamed of Hongbin one day waking up himself again, he'd never truly planned an explanation. 

"It's a long story," Wonshik said lamely, and Hongbin frowned. "Let's talk about you first." 

"I don't think I even know where to begin," Hongbin whispered.

"That makes two of us."

Wonshik led Hongbin to the couch, while Jaehwan smoothly muttered something about an engagement he'd forgotten about and fled, leaving the two of them alone. Wonshik wasn't sure if he appreciated it or not.

"He is your maker," Hongbin said numbly, staring at the door Jaehwan had fled through. Wonshik pushed him down onto the couch. "J-Jaehwan?" He looked up at Wonshik with wide eyes, following his movement as he sat down beside him. 

At least they were lucid wide eyes. He looked so human, so— so _Hongbin_ , that all Wonshik wanted to do was crush him close and kiss him and never, ever let go. 

But instead he held himself still and said, "You do remember."

"Some," Hongbin murmured as he shook his head, then looked down at his hands. "I haven't— I know time has passed— but for me I— it's like I only just woke up vampire." He looked back up at Wonshik. "I think I'm in shock."

"You don't remember waking up after being turned?" Wonshik asked. He carefully reached out, taking Hongbin's hands in his lightly. They were both so cold. 

"I do," Hongbin whispered. "I remember— _that_ , and everything that preceded it— in far more detail than I'd like to." His face twisted, and Wonshik's stomach dropped, wondering what the nest did to him. "They— it could have been worse, I suppose," Hongbin said tonelessly, and Wonshik felt hatred settled heavy in his stomach. 

"They're dead," Wonshik said, and Hongbin looked at him in surprise. "We raided the nest. It's gone."

Hongbin's expression hardened. "Good." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "They didn't tell me they were turning me, I just thought they were going to kill me, but then I woke up under the earth, terrified and confused. _That's_ when they told me they were going to deliver me back to you, as a vampire, to warn off HQ." He looked at Wonshik sadly. "I told them where you lived before they turned me, I'm sorry. They— they used— knives—"

"You don't have to apologize." Wonshik swallowed thickly, jerking his head sharply, and Hongbin fell silent. "You were missing a week."

"I was only human for— I don't know, maybe two of those days? They lost interest fast." Hongbin's expression was miserable and Wonshik squeezed his hand gently. "They didn't feed me, not while I was human and not after they turned me. I lost myself very quickly to the bloodlust."

"That's probably why they kept you so long," Wonshik murmured. "Turning only takes a night."

"Everything's been a blur since then," Hongbin whispered. "How long has it been, Wonshik?"

Wonshik actually had to think, trying to add up all the sections of time in his mind. "It's January," Wonshik mumbled to himself, remembering Jaehwan mentioning the humans celebrating New Year's Eve. He'd snagged four people that night. Hunting was easy on two holidays he said: Halloween and New Year's Eve. Two nights out of the year where humans stayed out en masse after dark. 

"It's been three months?" Hongbin asked, brow furrowing. 

Wonshik laughed hollowly. "It's been _fifteen_ months."

Hongbin looked stricken. "Fifteen?" he whispered. "And in that time, you—" He looked Wonshik up and down, pulling his hand out of Wonshik's grasp. "How? Why?"

Wonshik stared into Hongbin's lovely eyes, and knew he didn't have a true answer for him. "Something snapped in me," he said lamely. "I missed you. I couldn't move on, I sat by your cell night after night and thought the agony of it would kill me, but it didn't. I just— I don't know— I just couldn't be apart from you any longer."

"So you _turned yourself_?" Hongbin said, voice cracking with incredulity. 

"I wasn't— I wasn't right without you—" Wonshik said brokenly, not having the words to explain how Hongbin was the only light he'd ever need, the very center of his being. He could feel a prickle starting behind his eyes. "You were a vampire and it was the only way— what was I supposed to do?" 

Hongbin sighed, his shoulders drooping, as he looked at Wonshik with a strange mixture of exasperation and despair. " _You should have killed me_." He looked away, like the sight of Wonshik burned him, screwing his eyes shut and putting his face in his hands. "Idiot." 

"I love you," Wonshik said fiercely, scooting nearer to Hongbin and grabbing at his wrists to tug him closer. Hongbin made a small noise and struggled weakly, trying to twist away. "No— damn you— you're going to listen, I'm done pretending that I don't fucking worship you," he said harshly, "I couldn't kill you— even if it was arguably the right thing to do. I love you, Hongbin. I love you so damn much I died for you." His voice softened, his hold on Hongbin's wrists loosening as he added, "I know you don't love me the same way I love you. I know if our roles had been reversed you would have done the right thing. But I'm not you, Hongbin."

Hongbin gave a great, heaving sob, roughly reaching out to grasp at the collar of Wonshik's shirt. He pulled Wonshik nearer and then kissed him, lips parting on a sob, and Wonshik clutched at him desperately. "Stupid," Hongbin gasped against his lips. "You're so fucking _stupid_."

"I love you," Wonshik mumbled, before sealing his lips over Hongbin's properly so he couldn't speak anymore. 

Finally Hongbin broke away, and Wonshik saw bloody tears of trails streaked down Hongbin's face. He sniffled, reaching up to rub at his eyes as he said, "I love you too, I do, I just—" He broke off, staring at the blood on his hands.

"Yeah, vamps cry blood, remember?" Wonshik said softly. "It's gross but you'll get used to it." Hongbin was still staring down at his hands. "Hongbin?"

Hongbin looked up, face smeared with blood. 

"Hungry."


End file.
